A Summoner's Journey
by AmethystRains
Summary: The story of Yuna's journey retold in a more romantic(ish) setting and action! PLEASE REVIEW! thx! :)
1. Introduction

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The sun shines a glare onto the white pavement ground and is reflected off of the sparkling pebbles, polished smooth by the time, around the borders of the swaying grass. A soft breeze blows around the delicately designed walls of the huts and causes several green leaves to flitter direction-less onto the ground below them. A small rabbit skitters over them, crunching the fresh leaves flat, and hops into the nearby bush. Every day in this cheerful place was so bright and sunny. Not a single wispy cloud can be caught into view when you when you look into the infinite heights of the crisp, cerulean sky: a soft, cascading gradient across a vast open space.  
  
The village people all mind to their own businesses through out the day, it was a cool and windy early-autumn day, walking to and fro across the center clearing in the middle of the small village. They never look like they're in much of a hurry, as though taking their time because they have endless of it to spend. There isn't really that much to do here, you can shop a little, buy some cloth, head towards the nearby temple to pray, or just visit your friends. Here, nearly every friend is like a next door neighbor.  
  
A small dog is seen running toward it's master, a small brunette girl of about eight or nine years of age, and hops playfully in a few circles; the unmistakable laughter shining brightly like undying fire in its eyes. The little girl grinned a cute, child-like grin at her playful companion and clapped her hands in rhythm to the dog's padding feet. Nearby villagers see this little act and laugh a soft, amused laugh, them they walk away to tend to their own doings again. In this village, there are no arguments, no fights or disputes of any kind, big or small. Everything is in harmony with one another, just as though they were living inside a fantasy world.  
  
In fact, they ARE inside a fantasy world.  
  
But this world is not just a mere dream or a made-up "wish" world, it is a reality. It is a mystical land of magic and danger, peace and romance. A land filled with flaming dragons and icy skills, with sneaky sand wolves and enormous land worms that are as big as some of the buildings. This is a place where evil and mischievous plots coexist with the god and valiant. heroes come and go, and as the time flies by they die and become legends. Warriors and Summoners that are passed down through history become embedded into every child's thoughts and dreams. These people are the protectors, and the most important ones this world can ever have.  
  
  
  
This is the story of one summoner and her journey to save her planet and ride this fantasy of evil. She wants to welcome the good to this world, and banished the fear forever from her people's hearts. Thus she embark on a great journey and venture into the open, into the wild, unconquered space outside. The lands where brave warriors have perished and fiends roam free. The place where a demon's soul can scamper about without fear or restriction.  
  
  
  
Welcome to SPIRA. 


	2. The first temple visit

A Summoner's Journey: Chapter one  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: same'ol same'ol, i own nothing, blah blah blah  
  
A/H: for all you peoplez readin this, thanx for your support, i'll try my best to write as good as i can and please REVIEW!!! :)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small, arched door to a hut in Besaid Village opens and a foot steps through. Behind it follows a tall slender woman of about 20 years old as she walks through into the open sunlight. Height around 5'6'', a thin rounded figure with nice curves and delicate facial features, most people would envy her looks. Her face consisted of a small nose (although not that sharp), thin, smooth lips, and a pair of cheerful big eyes. The odd thing is, one of her eyes is a sky blue color, while the other is a crisp grass green: A very peculiar sight indeed.  
  
the light coffee-colored hair oh her head falls to shoulder length with jagged points at the bottom and pretty much stays in that position 24/7 because of the stiff quality and rigid daily training routines in the wild. Plus, revitalizing conditioner wasn't exactly a very hot thing where she lived.  
  
"Yuna! Wait up, you silly girl, you forgot your good luck charm!" cried a voice behind her and a middle-aged lady in a long blue-mosaic dress ran out of the hut, a small gold/leather locket dangling in one hand.  
  
"Oh! Thanks Auntie Terina. Hehe." The young woman replied with an embarrassed grin curving up the corners of her mouth and uncovering traces of faint dimples.  
  
Aunt Terina smiled and gave Yuna a small pat on the head, "Now move along, you don't want to be late for your first official temple visit."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Yuna giggled excitedly, hopping up and down a little on the tip of her toes as an airy confident expression surfaced on her youthful face. She waved good bye and walked towards the temple behind her.  
  
Yuna is a summoner. Summoners are people who are granted with the special power of calling upon the ancient powers of the world, Aeons, to aid them in their journey. What is their journey? To rid the world of Sin, a monstrous creature that has the power to destroy anything in its path and to bring death to their planet. Summoners will journey to temples and obtain aeons, defeat sin and die. But with the summoner's sacrifice comes peace and joy for the people and calm to the land.  
  
This will be Yuna's first temple visit! It will also be the one to determine whether or not she will embark on the journey or not. Inside the temple, inside the chamber of the fayth, the spirit of ancient summoners with great power, she will pray. If the fayth decides that she is strong enough, Yuna will receive the blessing of her very first aeon and become of an official summoner. Only them can she start her journey.  
  
"If I fail this test, I'm screwed..." Yuna thinks to herself.   
  
Up the steps of the temple entrance she goes and through the double stone doors. On the doors are ancient carvings of patterns and symbols of the fayth. Each crease in it has a never-ending gradient of rainbow-like colors sliding to and fro.  
  
As Yuna walked in, the whole roomful of praying villagers, young and old, turned around to watch her and the room went silent.   
  
"Breath, Yuna, just breath..." she told herself. A few people wished her good luck as she went shakily up the high stairs towards the chamber inside. Double feather fans waved aside for her entrance and the shield-shaped marble stone that blocked the entrance lifted and closed behind her again. All the villagers can do now was just wait...wait until she exited out of the chamber, but no one knows when it will be.  
  
One day passed.  
  
Finally, the chamber entrance lifted and out stepped a weary Yuna. Shaking and wet with sweat, she stepped down, tripped, and got up again. Everyone can tell that the poor girl has not slept nor rested a single wink since the previous day.  
  
  
  
"Yuna!" cried a man with flaming red hair that all went up into a single curl in the front of the crowd. "What to you so long, girl? Lulu and I were all worried about you sick all night, ya??!"  
  
A woman in a black fur dress turned her head to face the man, her long black braids swung over her breast and slid back. She smiled and said,"Wakka, come on. Don't be so harsh now."   
  
"But Lulu, I was just..." he stammered.  
  
Lulu paid him no attention as she walked up to Yuna and asked, "Well? How did it go?"  
  
Yuna grinned, her mouth showed happiness, but her eyes clearly showed a need for sleep. "I did it Lulu. The fayth....they have accepted me." Right after saying that, she collapsed into a deep sleep.  
  
Lulu shook her head with pity. "Poor girl, she worked so hard, and in the end, she'll still...."  
  
"Awww, come on Lu, let's just get to her bed for some rest." Wakka said.  
  
Lulu turned around abruptly and stared at Wakka in disbelief.   
  
Wakka knew he had done something wrong, "What...wa....GEEZ! Give me a break! I forgot already!"  
  
"You Forgot?! How many times have I told you NOT to call me 'Lu'???" she raged.  
  
Wakka picked up the fainted Yuna and rushed off to escape a possible rampage from Lulu. Lulu did not bother, however, because she was just too proud and happy for Yuna to bother with other things. Walking slowly behind Wakka's trail, she thought to herself what the future will be like. What the world will do if Yuna is to succeed in her mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
